That Thin Blue Line
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: She's always told herself that love is weakness. Ventress/Ahsoka Unsure on rating, but M to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Author: **Femmeslash Fatale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Please don't sue me, as I have no wealth or money. Except twenty dollars in my purse. ;)

**(Extended) Summary: **When Ventress starts to fall in love with a certain Togruta, her life is irrivocably changed. Does Ahsoka share her feelings? If so, how will they survive the brutality of the Clone Wars together? Ventress/Ahsoka

Asajj Ventress looked out into deep space with a troubled gaze. It cooled her raging temper and sprained muscles. After failing her last mission, Ventress had been severely punished for her incompetence. Count Dooku - more importantly, Darth Sideous - did not appreciate being told that the Jedi had won once again.

Ventress almost shuddered at the thought. But she restrained the urge, for any small sign of weakness would be exploited. It was the Sith way.

The dark side of the Force was telling the lithe assassin that this mission would be difficult. Very difficult indeed. One didn't need to be Force-sensitive to know it though; rescuing Nute Gunray almost single-handedly from a heavily guarded Republic ship would test the abilities of anyone.

But she had a standard hour or so before she would be leaving. Time to waste. Walking over to her bed, the Sith acolyte sighed deeply. Ahsoka Tano, one of the Jedi Order's rising stars, would be helping Luminara Unduli guard Gunray. The small and highly skilled Togruta was a formidable opponent - something Dooku did not seem to grasp. If Ventress was to pull off her mission this time it would take great ingenuity. Jedi had an uncanny way of doing just the opposite of what one wanted them to do.

This thought was not comforting to the Sith acolyte in the slightest. Getting up, Asajj decided to do some light training against a few special droids which were designed to fight like Jedi. Minus the Force powers, of course.

She was just in the middle of a rather enjoyable fight when an incoming hololink transmission forced her to halt.

"Yes, Master?" Ventress asked. She struggled to keep an even tone - Dooku demanded that she speak to him respectfully at all times.

He regarded her with his usual calm composure. "I take it you are ready for your mission?"

"My task will be fulfilled to the letter, my Lord."

"Good," he said, and his deep voice carried the hint of a smile. "Remember; if it is too difficult to bring Viceroy Gunray back alive, silence him."

Ventress felt a sneer twisting her dark lips. "Yes, Master," she said, rough voice filled with her absolute delight.

She would prove herself today. She knew it.

Republic Transport ship

Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano was in a foul mood. Not only was the slippery and corrupt Nemoidian she had to guard refusing to talk, but he was also insisting that he was only an "innocent pawn." Honestly. If someone ever claimed to have found an innocent Nemoidian she would shove her boot up their rear.

"Are we there yet?" the young Togruta asked boredly.

Luminara Unduli shot her a reproving look. "You are entirely too impatient, Padawan! Control your emotions." The Jedi Master was right, Ahsoka admitted grudgingly to herself. She'd always been a little too emotional - being paired with Anakin Skywalker as a master hadn't helped on that front.

"Yes, Master Luminara."

With one last glance at the young Togruta, Luminara turned away and sat down to meditate. She had a sneaking suspicion that she would need all the composure she could find. Skywalker's headstrong padawan seemed to have a way of finding - or attracting? - trouble of the worst kind.

Ahsoka stared out at the blurred brightness of hyperspace. A beautiful sight, to be sure, but not a comforting one. Space was freezing cold and as deadly as it was amazing.

At times like these, she wished that the war would just end once and for all. Then nobody would have to die. Families wouldn't be torn apart anymore. Planets wouldn't be invaded and bombed and cruelly repurposed. The Jedi wouldn't have to exercise their skills for anything other than calm diplomacy. But the end of the war was not yet in sight.

She was shaken from her brooding by a clone announcing that they had almost reached their destination.

"Finally!"

Luminara shot her another warning look, then moved to the cockpit. "Have you established a link?"

"Yes Commander. Patchin' her through now," the pilot responded.

When the ship finally docked Ahsoka watched Nute Gunray being led out of the back room. He was protesting loudly. The clone that was shoving him along from behind whacked the Nemoidian over the head with his gun with an annoyed, "Shut up!"

Once Gunray had been successfully transfered, Luminara started to question him in earnest. It was not hard for her to delve into his mind with the Force. For all his corruption he was remarkably weak-minded. But he continued to refuse to give up his secrets. "I am an innocent pawn!" he proclaimed fearfully.

Luminara gave him a sarcastic look. "Then who are you protecting?"

"No one! Please!"

That was when the ship was rocked side to side by a powerful explosion. Everything became frightening all of a sudden; Ahsoka found herself knocked to the ground, stunned and hurt. Shouting from the clones vaguely filtered through to her brain, but the blackness was closing in. Luminara saw the padawan lying there on the floor - seemingly injured - and her brow creased in concern. Was Ahsoka going to be all right?

"Super battle droids have boarded the ship, Commander!" the warning came through her comlink. "They're headed for the prison cells!"

Racing quickly towards the sound of marching and guns firing, Luminara sees the carnage before her. It's worse than she'd thought it would be. Bodies lay sprawled all down the corridor in pathetic little bunches. Sticky red blood coated the floor and some of the walls. The droids had mowed down every clone in their way!

How could this happen?

**Cliff hanger :D I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Review please. **


	2. Assasin's Speed

**In answer to the question of my first reviewer, ** NeoFox459**, I am not sure yet if there will be lemons. Maybe, though. **

Asajj Ventress glared at the little droid that was keeping watch in the Control Room. As the name implied, the Control Room was the nerve center of the entire ship.

Her mission was simple at the time being. Plant and detonate explosives in the Control Room, then proceed to rescue - or silence - Nute Gunray. Sliding the grille aside, Ventress moved out of the air shaft she'd been hiding in and onto a catwalk that was conveniently within reach. It never occurred to her that the surveillance droid would have heat sensors all over its head. Not until it gave a robotic screech and raced (a relative term, since it had treads, not legs) to sound the alarm.

"Sith!" Ventress cursed, using a combination of her lightsabers and the Force to rip a pipe from the ceiling and throw it at the droid. She was pleased to see that this maneuver effectively flattened her problem.

Asajj - while capable of highly devious and complicated plots - preferred simple things. When problems were easily dealt with, she didn't get nearly as angry. And while Sith indulged in - had a great love of, actually - anger, Asajj secretly felt that anger wasted energy and emotion.

Obviously, she wans't going to be admitting that to anyone in the near Future.

Planting the charges in strategically chosen places, Ventress slipped back into the air shaft that she had used to get there. Now for part two of the plan; Gunray. Asajj smiled in anticipation. There was work to be done. Violent work.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. I felt like writing it, and my muse isn't cooperating on my other stories XD Please review, because it means a great deal to me.**


	3. Falling Down

**Another chapter. My warm thanks to those who favorite or review! May the Force be with you all ^_^**

Captain Argyus of the Senate Guard helped Ahsoka up gently. The Togruta thanked him and made to go after Luminara; maybe the Miralan master needed help! It was unlikely, but Ahsoka was spoiling for some action.

That was when two red sabers cut through the ceiling above her and Asajj Ventress slammed her into the floor. Blaster fire immediately sang through the air. Ahsoka had to give the men credit; a dangerous Dark Sider was not someone they were usually glad to tangle with. She heard Ventress snarling with fury and attacking with everything she had.

Heaving herself to her feet, Ahsoka ignited her blade to draw the assassin's attention. It came in the form of two red blades hacking and slicing at her torso.

"You sure know how to say 'nice to see you' like nobody else, Hairless Harpy." Ahsoka smirked.

Despite herself, Asajj smirked in return. "Well it is, after all, little pet."

They dueled ferociously; Ventress hacking at the Togruta's arms and legs, Ahsoka seeking to cut her opponent's torso to shreds. Ventress had to admit that the young Togruta was a quite admirable foe. So bright and full of spirit! She reminded the assassin of how she herself had been at a younger age.

All blaster fire from the soldiers had stopped by now, for fear of hitting Ahsoka.

"Shoot her!" Ahsoka cried, diving out of Ventress's reach.

The Rattataki woman cursed freely as she tried to dodge the hail of blaster fire. Most of the shots were easily flicked aside with her sabers, but two hit their mark. A sharp cry escaped her lips and she collapsed to the floor, clutching her wounded leg. Triumph radiated from Ahsoka. The Togruta held her emerald blade to Asajj's neck as she confiscated her enemy's twin sabers.

Asajj turned her head to look Ahsoka straight in the eyes. "You will never catch me alive, you filthy little _pet,_" she said scornfully. Then she pressed the button to activate the charges that she had placed in the Control Room.

Enormous bangs rocked the ship and confused cries filled the air. With a high, wild shriek of laughter, Ventress raced over to an elevator shaft, leaping in. Digging her lightsabers - which she'd snatched with the Force - into the wall, she slid down towards the wreckage of the ship's nerve center.

She immediately regretted doing so. As she landed, her wounded leg crumpled beneath her, depositing the assassin onto her knees. _Oh, Force, I'm in a fix now, _she thought miserably.

Following the assassin to the shaft, Ahsoka looked down into the darkness. She grudgingly admired her enemy's courage and resourcefulness. Ventress was always

a challange, and remarkably skilled. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Ahsoka scolded herself. _She's only a stupid Sith!_

Just as the young Togruta was about to leap into the shaft after her enemy, a lift started decending above. It came hurtling down toward the oblivious Ahsoka and slammed into her as she leapt.

**Well! How d'you guys like it? A cliffhanger yes, but that might make you guys give more yummy reviews :D **


	4. That hidden heart

**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter ;) Reviewers, would you like to see a nice kiss soon? Please tell me, I'm curious. **

A loud thud sounded behind Ventress, startling the assassin. Ahsoka - and when was the Jedi brat 'Ahsoka' to her anyway? - wouldn't have landed like that normally, would she? Turning around, Asajj gaped at the sight of Ahsoka lying on her side, clearly injured. What the Sith had happened to her?

Moving closer to the young togruta, Ventress examined Ahsoka curiously, probing with a long, slim finger. The togruta's right arm was twisted at an odd angle, clearly broken. That would hurt badly when the little brat woke up. _Wait. Wake up? But I'm going to kill her. _

Or maybe not. Having her as a prisoner would be quite nice. Ventress liked the idea - if only because of how her master would reward her for it. But somewhere in her heart, the assassin cringed at the thought. She remembered being chained - a terrified prisoner - before at Dooku's hands. Was that really something she could do to another being? One who would understand what was going on like she had?

'_You have failed me, Asajj.' _

'_No! Master, please don't...AGGHHH!'_

_She looked up into his face with wide eyes, body trembling as he raised his hands again to hit her with Sith lightning. _

'_I'll be good, Master! I swear it! I'll...' and her screams filled the air once more._

Shivering at the memory of such cruel treatment, Ventress grabbed Ahsoka and bound her hands. It shouldn't matter to her what happened to this little Jedi brat! Part of her hated the togruta for impressing her, for being so brave; a greater part wished that Ahsoka would return those feelings.

But what would ever become of it? They were on different sides, and if she abandoned the Seperatists, Asajj hated to think what would happen to her.

The crackle of flame reminded the assassin that it was best to get going. Not only had the bombs wrecked havoc on the computer system; they'd also caused a highly volitile chemical fire. Not the best thing to hang around.

Forcing her legs to support her weight was harder than Asajj had expected. She'd better finish this mission quickly. Time to signal Captain Argyus. Pressing a button on the wrist com she'd taken from a dead clone, Ventress smiled. Hopefully this would all work out in her favor.

**Cell Level, Republic Cruiser**

The _beep_ of an incoming transmission sounded on Captain Argyus's wrist com. He looked down at the flashing green light and smiled coldly; time to take action. Dooku was paying him a small fortune to work alongside his Force-wielding assassin. One of the clones noticed the _beep, _though, and looked around, puzzled.

"What's that, Captain?"

"Nothing to worry about," the blonde-haired traitor smirked. Then he pulled his weapon and shot the clone down.

"What are you DOING?" Rex cried, dodging into a crevice in the wall.

"Nothing a lowly clone like you would understand. We're superior to droids because we can think for ourselves!"

Rex snorted. "And that means betraying the Republic? For a Nemoidian?"

Argyus laughed maniacly, opening Gunray's cell and pulling the Viceroy in front of him like a shield. "No, idiot. For the price Dooku put on his head!" Rex saw Argyus struggling to keep Gunray in his grasp. Now was the chance, then - better act fast.

Rex leapt out of his sheltered position and shot at the traitor's hand. He missed both shots. But in turning his back on the hole in the ceiling, he allowed Asajj to drop out of the air shaft - leaving Ahsoka up there, of course - and knock him out with a swift blow to the back of the head. Seeing Ventress, Argyus relaxed. This, obviously, wasn't a smart idea.

"Assassin! About time you got here," the traitorous blonde captain exclaimed. Gunray bowed, hoping to stay on his rescuer's good side.

Ventress snorted irritably at the captain's words. "I had a Jedi after me. You wouldn't have lasted a second in a fight like that."

The sound of a lightsaber igniting came from behind them; Asajj barely had the time to

turn and parry Luminara's blade with her own. Cursing horribly, she fought hard, using every trick and stroke she knew - and quite a few she was sure she'd never used before in her life - to gain the upper hand.

"You will not get away with this, assassin," Luminara said boldly. "Mark my words."

A sneer curled Asajj's lips as she deflected a stab from the Mirilan Master. "How about I disreguard them?" she asked nastily.

Luminara began to reply, but then realised that Gunray and Argyus had fled, taking advantage of the distraction provided by Ventress. And where was Ahsoka? Dead? Injured and in need of help?

As she fought the assassin Luminara reached out with the Force, searching for Ahsoka. To her suprise she found the young togruta alive and unconsious in the ceiling, obviously dragged there by the assassin. A prisoner, then. In need of rescuing. All plans of helping the Padawan vanished when Ventress scored a hit due to the Miralan's distraction.

Crumpling to her knees, Luminara could only watch as Asajj made off through the air shafts with Ahsoka as a prize. She'd _failed. _Gunray was gone, a Padawan had been kidnapped, and she was - wait. _She _was still alive. Why had the assassin not, well, assassinated her? Did Ventress have a heart under that angry exterior?

_She does,_ the Force told her softly. _Ahsoka will not come to harm._

A slow smile spread across the Miralan's face. She would heal and wait. Gunray would be recaptured eventually, and everything would be fine for now.

Blackness claimed her vision as Luminara slipped into a healing trance. The darkness was warm and alluring, like a familiar, beloved blanket. Her connection to the Light Side hummed and grew stronger, and she could feel the healing begin.

**Well? Any advice? Like I asked above, how soon should they kiss? I'm thinking in about two more chapters, personally. **


	5. Tested and Pure

**My lovely reviewers (Anonymous, The One, Ellana, sniperxblade) have given me some stuff to think about. I've written and rewritten this chapter to obsession, so it had better be good ;)**

Asajj stood in front of the hololink, waiting for Dooku to establish contact and inquire about her mission. Smirking to herself the assassin mentally rehersed what she would say. It had felt good to kill the traitor Argyus and Gunray. Asajj absolutely hated nemoidians; they were greedy, dishonest, rude, and just downright annoying. They only looked out for themselves and their interests.

Asajj knew that she was far from a 'civilized' person herself, but she was more honorable by far than any treacherous bounty hunter or slimy gun-for-hire.

With a soft _beep_, the hololink brought up Dooku's wavering image. He looked as stern and formal as ever. "Have you succeded in your mission, Apprentice?"

The assassin bowed respectfully and nodded, allowing herself to feel proud for a moment. "Yes, Master," she said eagerly. "Gunray is dead. But I have more to tell you as well."

"Go on." he was interested. She knew him well enough to be able to sense it through the Force.

"I have captured the togruta - SkyWalker's apprentice. She may be a valuable asset to the cause, my..."

Dooku cut her off with one wave of his hand. "That is good, Apprentice. Bring her to me when you have extracted all she knows about the Republic forces and Jedi plans. Do not hesitate to do whatever you must to her."

That meant torture. Asajj gulped silently; she hated torturing others, and Dooku knew it. A test, then. A cruel one, too.

"Very well, Master. I will do as you command."

Glaring down his long nose at her, Dooku nodded coldly. "See to it that you do."

The link was terminated and Asajj took a shuddering breath. Her master frightened her more than she was willing to admit, even to herself. It was disturbing to hear how casually he could speak of - and order - torture. Maybe when this blasted war was over she could retire - somewhere safe and secret, a place where people didn't ask too many questions. It would be good for her.

Distracting herself with happy thoughts (which included ripping that annoying jedi Kenobi to shreds), Asajj wandered down to the cell where Ahsoka was being kept. The cold silver durasteel of the walls made her shudder inside. They looked so harsh and imposing that the assassin wondered privately if some terrible dark god had created them. _A world cut off from the world,_ she thought briefly. Finally she came to the door of Ahsoka's cell. Several battle droids guarded the door at all times and saluted as she walked past them. Dumb things.

Asajj kept her face impassive and free of emotion: it wouldn't do to let the togruta see how little she enjoyed torturing others. Perhaps the youngling would crack swiftly, so she could get it all done faster. The optimistic thought failed to comfort Ventress.

Ahsoka glared at Asajj from where she was suspended by her arms - which had to hurt badly - from the ceiling. "What do you want, witch? Information? The coordinates of medical stations?"

Ventress forced a sinister smirk onto her face. "Those things would be quite appreciated, little pet. Why don't you just tell me about them so I don't have to harm you?" The togruta was braver than that, though; Asajj had expected as much, really. Jedi were trained to hold out as long as possible under torture, after all.

Pulling one lightsaber from her belt, Asajj ignited it, staring deep into her captive's eyes. The assassin sincerely hoped that Ahsoka couldn't break past her sheilds.

Screams of agony filled the cell as Asajj thrust the saber into Ahsoka's right shoulder. Mind spinning with the pain, Ahsoka thought vaugely that she'd break eventually. It was a terrible thought. The echoes of her screams reverberated around the cell; they bounced off the walls, magnified a thousand times by the slick walls, and it took ages before the space was silent again.

Twirling her saber expertly between two fingers, Asajj sighed. "Come now, little pet. Make this easier for yourself! All you have to do is give me some information - just words, that's all - and then everything's fine..."

"Bantha poodoo!" Ahsoka snarled contemptuously. To accentuate her point, the togruta padawan bared her teeth and hissed.

Disgust welled up in Ventress's heart. _What are you DOING?_ the weak voice of her consience, so long neglected, screamed in a dull corner of her mind. Screams tore through the cell as the assassin beat Ahsoka viciously, pummeling, ripping, and gashing at every bit of skin she could reach. It took what felt like a very long time before Asajj realised that she was the one screaming.

Through the Force, Ahsoka radiated pain and distress. Ventress could feel how much the young togruta longed for the comfort and friendship of her master. Asajj felt a twinge of loss as she remembered how close she'd been

to Ky Narec, her master.

It had been entirely too long of a pause. Curiously, Ahsoka tried to sense Asajj's feelings through the Force. What was going on?

The first feeling that hit her was pain. Remorse, loss, shame and disgust swirled around within the other force-sensitive. Ventress hated herself for doing this; she'd become a monster, and the bald Rattataki knew it. In the shadowed, lifeless depths of this dark-sider's heart, potential had wilted from the years of dispair.

Ahsoka shuddered. Pity blossomed in the togruta's heart. She wished now that she could help this wretched creature before her, pull Asajj out of the pain and hatred that drowned all hope and happiness.

Then Ahsoka found herself speaking; her mouth formed words before her mind could catch up. "I'm so sorry..."

What strength Ventress had snapped. She fell to her knees, helpless and hurting. The tears came freely; they gleamed in the light as they fell to the floor, and Asajj felt her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. A monster...she'd become a monster...

Reaching out with the Force, Ventress crushed the chains holding the togruta to dust. Ahsoka dropped to the floor - grunting as her broken arm was jostled painfully - and looked at the broken woman who had let her go.

Asajj felt her lightsabers taken from her and couldn't summon the will to raise her head. The whirlwind of emotions was too much.

Suddenly, a soft hand grasped her chin, forcing her to turn her head and open her eyes. Ahsoka's beautiful blue eyes gazed into Ventress's own - penetrating and wonderful. They entranced the Rattataki, drawing her like the smell of a wonderful feast would draw a hungry traveler. Without a word Ahsoka pulled Ventress to her feet.

"Come on. We need to get out of here."

**Darn ;) I didn't put in a kiss...well, that'll be in the next chapter, I promise. Review please! I beg shamelessly for reviews!**


	6. The Kiss and

**Thank you, everyone ;D I love all of my readers, and appreciate all the reviews. I would like to briefly reply to all the reviews, if you guys wouldn't mind.**

Tessika14 - **Thanks. I really hope to get the kiss in on this chapter, so feel free to hit me over the holonet if I don't!**

sniperxblade - **No problem xD!**

Ellana Salvatore - **Glad that you think so highly of it, dear ;P I wanted it to be dark and sad, because Asajj is a broken person inside. (hugs)**

The One - **You're giving me many ideas about femslash xD I'll try not to dissapoint.**

**Let's get down to the HJL (hot jedi loving), as it's called by Xtine the Pirate and Temple Mistress.**

Go? We? Ahsoka was planning on bring Asajj along? Oh, this had to be a joke. "You're kidding," Asajj said incredulously. "Just take one of my sabers and go..."

For a long, quiet moment, the orange-skinned togruta seriously considered doing so. Ventress had been her enemy after all, and there was surely a price on her head after all the terrible things she'd done. Ahsoka couldn't think about leaving - or turning in - the other woman without remembering what she'd seen in Ventress's mind. It was just wrong to do that when Ventress had been the one to set her free.

"No," Ahsoka said strongly. "I saw that you want forgiveness. If you want it that badly, help me get the kriff outta here!"

_Damn, she's right..._

Sighing weakly, Ventress hauled herself to her feet and picked her sabers up. "Very well, then, Ahsoka." Her rough voice was so quiet that she almost didn't hear it herself.

The softness struck Ahsoka first. How gently the other woman had said her name, had urged her to lead. For a moment the togruta stood there wondering about it - she'd never really thought that Asajj even knew her name, after all - before striding purposefully to the door. Pain flared bright and strong in her broken arm, but Ahsoka ignored it; pain would only be a distraction. A distraction she couldn't afford.

Pushing past the togruta, Ventress ripped through the droids swiftly and without mercy. Blocking all impertinent thoughts from her mind, the Rattataki warrior led Ahsoka through the station. Grim determination welled up inside Asajj's heart like a wave.

This youngling meant something to Asajj. Ahsoka was more than the other padawans and Jedi had ever been. It was hard to describe: there was something beautiful and wonderous in the togruta's bright blue eyes, an indomnable spirit in her heart, and a flame of passion embedded in her orange skin. Realising that she was being poetic and foolish - two things she hated more than anything else in the galaxy - Ventress blushed slightly, shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts.

It was a simple enough matter to reach a good ship. The two Force-wielders didn't bother creating a huge scene by going after battle droids, opting instead to slip into the chosen vessel and dissapear into hyperspace as soon as possible. Awkward silence filled the cockpit after the first tense moments of the jump. Asajj speaks up after a moment, attempting to break the ice and find something to do at the same time.

"Is your arm...bothering you?"

A hesitant responce. "Yes..."

"Let me see it then. I won't hurt you."

Those bright blue eyes meet Ventress's luminous silver ones. There isn't much trust in them at all, but Ahsoka slowly offers her arm to Asajj, watching warily as the other woman touches it delicately. Many years have passed since Ventress has used the Force to heal a being beside herself. Ky Narec first taught this skill to her when she was nine standard years old. Asajj fights the urge to indulge in memories - Ahsoka is looking at her in a puzzled way already.

Clearing her mind as best she can, Ventress channels the Light Side into the injury, aiding and speeding its healing. Relief speeds up Ahsoka's arm as the bones mend. The pain receeds, allowing the togruta to think a little more clearly.

"Thank you," the togruta murmurs softly. Shame that she can't find more words colors the Force around her.

A long moment passes before Ventress responds. Gentle and tentative, the pale-skinned warrior reaches out and cups Ahsoka's cheek, looking deep into the other woman's eyes. Ahsoka finds herself entranced by those beautiful silvery eyes - unable to pull away even if she wanted to. Centimeter by centimeter they move closer, spellbound and helpless. Asajj feels her heart pounding with an indescribable emotion that floods her veins to set her on fire. Then, slowly, their lips touch, and both women gasp. Pleasure fills the Force around them like waves of electricity; so powerful that it's amazing that the whole Galaxy can't feel it too.

Sliding her tongue over Ahsoka's lower lip, Ventress eagerly starts to explore the togruta's mouth, wrestling for dominance. Growls of pleasure resonate powerfully in Ahsoka's chest and make Asajj smile. When oxygen becomes a problem they break apart for a moment, looking into each other's eyes as they catch their breath.

Ahsoka lets her eyes roam over Ventress, taking in various details that she had never thought to notice before.

"Ahsoka...I...I love you..." Asajj stammers weakly, amazed by the feelings surging through her. But she knows that her words are the truth. How could they not be? The Togruta mesmerizes her like nothing else ever has.

In that instant, fear and _disgust _fill Ahsoka's expression, so intense that Ventress gulps and moves back. The Togruta leaps up and races for one of the escape pods in a blind panic. _I can't betray my training, _she thinks franticaly. _Besides, I can't __love__ Ventress! She'd betray me or hurt me or worse!_

"No! Wait!" The Rattataki warrior calls after the fleeing Padawan. Too late.

**Dun dun dun ;D I finished the chapter, and later there'll be a lemon. How did you guys like the kiss? **

**And I'm so sorry for how long I made you guys wait. *blushes***


	7. The rescue

**I'm soooo sorry this took so long! I hope it's good enough that you'll forgive me ;)**

Ahsoka sighed, watching the planet below coming ever closer. It seemed to be mainly covered in forests and water, which was a welcome sight. Too many planets were deserts or bogs for the young Togruta's liking. This one looked more like Shili - the Togruta home world.

'Maybe this will actually turn out all right,' Ahsoka thought hopefully. If they did - which they probably wouldn't - it would be about time.

As though on cue the engines of the little pod chose that moment to sputter and die. With a groan, Ahsoka pounded on her dashboard. What now? First Ventress kissed her, then her escape pod just had to die right next to the atmosphere of a planet. This was one of those situations where it seemed that nothing could possibly get any worse - though Ahsoka knew that with her luck, it would.

The Togruta pulled her legs up and let her pent-up frustration out into the Force. It rolled away in waves, leaving Ahsoka feeling a great deal better as serenity flooded her heart. How comforting it was to have the Force to pour your emotions into! Ahsoka wondered how those who weren't Force sensitive coped with all their problems. _Very badly, I imagine, _she thought.

That was when she sensed a presence nearby. _What's going on? _Sliding out of the chair, Ahsoka wished - belatedly - for a saber to defend herself with.

Another ship was moving closer in the shimmering blackness of space. It was hard to see and even harder to identify, making Ahsoka feel very uneasy. Unidentified ships often carried a threat.

Soon, a loud _thunk_ reverberated through the air as the ship started to pull in the floating escape pod. Maybe the people in the ship were friendly. There were only so many times she would be found by Seperatists or pirates, right? Peering out the window, Ahsoka found that more of her destination was coming into view. It was streamlined and looked unfortunately like a warship.

A Death Watch warship. _That's it. The Force officially hates me. _

Knowing that she was powerless to stop this from happening made the experience even worse. Ahsoka watched the portal slide open a few moments later, and her heart stopped as a slim, powerful figure stepped inside. Bo-Katan, Death Watch lieutenant, looked down at the Togruta with a laugh.

"Well, if it isn't the little Jedi." Calmly taking off her helmet, the red-haired human smirked viciously. "I wondered if I'd seen the last of you."

_I'm doomed,_ Ahsoka thought.

Dragging the captive Jedi out of the escape pod, Bo-Katan and her men cuffed Ahsoka and flew her towards their base on Concordia. Every member of the Mandalorian splinter group was highly trained

and extremely obedient to their higher-ups. It was a fearsome combination, and made them very dangerous to deal with. Ahsoka quailed inwardly at the sight of all the Death Watch soldiers patrolling the camp she was taken to.

Tents were set up in the snow in neat, orderly rows. Each one was identical - down to the pegs that anchored them against the wind - even the one the Togruta was roughly manhandled into. It appeared

to be a command tent, if the fact that Pre Visla stood in the center was anything to go by.

Visla looked down at Ahsoka with disdain and hatred. "I remember you, Jedi."

"I remember you too, murderer," Ahsoka returned with a great deal more confidence than she felt. It was hard to concentrate on Visla, for some reason. The Force around him seemed to be distorted with echoes of his victim's agony. Ahsoka shivered slightly at the thought; it was hard to ignore those echoes and concentrate on what she needed to.

Harsh, cold laughter filled her ears, derisive and nasty. Fighting to keep her control like a true Jedi would, Ahsoka stared defiantly at Visla. Well, she hoped she was doing it defiantly. It would be embarrassing to be staring at him any other way.

"Lieutenant, take this little Jedi to another tent. I want you to show her what we are capable of inflicting."

Bo-Katan looked positively gleeful at the notion. "Right away, Sir," the red-headed human said nastily.

**Stolen Seperatist ship, Mandalorian controlled space**

"Haja!" swore Ventress. The angry Rattataki glared around for something to beat up. Finding nothing but instrument panels and chairs, Asajj cursed again, strangling the air in front of her with the Force.

Ahsoka was gone. Through stupidity, Asajj had lost the one person she could even start to love. It had started when the Togruta had first met her in battle at the old jungle temple. Grudging admiration had grown in her heart for the youngster's bravery, and eventually become something more. They had a lot in common, really, if one cared to notice. Both had struggled to impress their masters and prove themselves. They shared a fierce spirit and were very brave.

_She's much more than I am, though. _Ventress felt true sadness at the thought. _Ahsoka is loyal and caring. I've never been like that. I'm a coward._

It hurt to know that. Sorrowfully, Ventress curled into the pilot's seat and let herself drift in space. The stars looked so cold and harsh, as though they didn't care what happened to anyone in the galaxy. _Who would ever care for me, anyway? I have no friends. _

Obi-wan Kenobi had always been nice to her. Nicer than she deserved, anyway. But he probably wouldn't help if she needed it. Ventress almost gave a derisive snort; _men are never there if you need them,_ she thought. Then the beginnings of an idea began to form in her mind. What if she showed Ahsoka that she cared? That her heart was not cold and harsh?

Smiling, Asajj reached out into the Force, searching for traces of the Togruta's signature. Turning the craft to follow a new path, Ventress crossed her fingers and prayed that this would turn out to be a good decision.

**Concordia, Death Watch camp**

Chained to a pole in the middle of the tent, Ahsoka waited nervously for Bo-Katan to return. She supposed that she'd been left there so that she could have the time to get worked up and stressed out. It wasn't going to be _that_ easy, then, the Togruta resolved. Regulating her breathing with practiced ease, she sank into a deep, cleansing meditation.

The creak of boots on snow was a regular occurrence. At first Ahsoka had jumped at every sign of activity, but now she let herself be unafraid and calm. Wind gusted outside, a stark reminder of the harsh conditions Death Watch endured.

The tent was long and wide enough to house ten or twenty people if it had to. Poles rose gracefully to support the thick, heavy canvas. Only a few small boxes - shoved into a rough pile in one corner - gave any indication that the place was used.

Snow blew inside as Bo-Katan stepped toward the Togruta with an upright and very regal bearing. The red-haired woman took off her helmet again and sneered at Ahsoka, pulling an electrowhip from her belt. "Ready for some fun, little Padawan?"

Ahsoka glared at her captor. "What? I wasn't aware that beatings were fun." The sarcasm made Bo-Katan activate the whip, swinging it around experimentally.

"Not fun for you, I'm afraid, but _very_ fun for me." The whip snapped through the air, hitting Ahsoka's exposed back. A scream forced its way between the Togruta's lips, but she refused to stop staring defiantly into Bo-Katan's eyes. _Crack! _Sharp cries of agony fell from Ahsoka's lips for a second time. Now she did look away, searching instinctively for a way to escape. Laughing coldly, the Death Watch lieutenant continued her vicious treatment of the captive beneath her.

Blood welled up in the gashes and wounds inflicted by the crackling electrowhip. Waves of horrible, sharp agony filled Ahsoka's awareness, causing her thinking to become muddled and unclear. The images before the Togruta's eyes became broken and fragmented. Everything in the galaxy had lost clarity except the pain.

Suddenly the blows faded away. Why had it stopped? As the Togruta's head cleared and her thinking became normal the answer came to her. _Oh no...what worse things can she have thought up?_

Warm lips pressed harshly against Ahsoka's, and a hot tongue shoved itself roughly into her mouth. Filled with horror at the very thought - Bo-Katan's disgusting tongue _in her mouth_ - Ahsoka struggled unsuccessfully against her bonds. But there was no hope of escaping now. It was far too late. Ahsoka found her thoughts becoming interrupted as the red-headed human began to pull Ahsoka's bra off. Though the Togruta squealed and cried out, Bo-Katan succeeded in separating the piece of fabric from it's owner's body.

Pausing for a moment, Bo-Katan admired the maturing Togruta's plump, soft breasts. They moved

slightly with each quick breath Ahsoka took. Smirking at the sight, the red-haired human leaned down

and licked at them eagerly, savoring the taste of salt that permeated the soft skin.

Ahsoka couldn't help herself; she whimpered at the feeling of a warm tongue on the sensitive area. It was an instinctive reaction, and the Togruta hated herself for it instantly.

Then a scream went up outside. Bo-Katan, startled and annoyed, rose to her feet and moved toward the tent flap. It was clear that something was wrong. Shielding her uncovered breasts with her elbows, Ahsoka wondered who was out there. Hopefully it wasn't Count Dooku or General Grievous. The Togruta also wondered who she would be most embarrassed to see right now. Her master?

Cold wind hit her body unexpectedly, making Ahsoka squeal with embarrassing alarm. Ventress, standing in the entrance to the tent, looked quite embarrassed herself at the sight of Ahsoka's half-naked body. Asajj felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she watched the Togruta attempt to protect hr decency. She knew that she'd planned vaguely to say something cocky and friendly when she found Ahsoka, but _this _wasn't what she'd expected at all.

Taking advantage of the intruder's distraction, Bo-Katan launched a furious assault on the Rattataki warrior. Using the Force to shove the red-head backwards, Asajj ignited her sabers, leaping into the fight.

Bo-Katan knew that she was outmatched. Fleeing as fast as she could, the Death Watch lieutenant shrieked over her shoulder as she zoomed away on a speeder. The rest of Death Watch had already fled, it seemed.

"You'll pay for this! Death Watch doesn't forgive, you remember that!"

Moving back into the tent, Asajj used one red saber to cut the furiously blushing Ahsoka free. Then the Rattataki woman moved back to let Ahsoka slip her bra on.

"Um...thanks."

Asajj managed a weak grin. "No problem."

For a moment, Ahsoka looked deep into her rescuer's beautiful silver eyes. Reaching out with the Force, the Togruta touched the other woman's mind. The response was tentative and gentle. Ahsoka had never considered that Ventress could be gentle when she wasn't fighting. "I don't know your name," the Togruta murmured quietly.

"It's Asajj."

Entranced by those silver eyes that shone with so much emotion, Ahsoka didn't notice that they were getting closer to each other until their lips brushed together. Asajj held herself back to allow Ahsoka to make the choice. The young Togruta could either deepen the kiss or move away. Heart pounding, blood racing, Ahsoka thrust her tongue deep into the other woman's mouth. The sensation of an eager, probing tongue exploring her mouth caused Ventress to moan, grasping at Ahsoka's head-tails.

Ahsoka let down her shields and allowed Ventress to touch her mind as well as her body. It was the strangest feeling in the galaxy to let someone else see you completely and truly. Ventress radiated surprise, excitement, and love as she took over, exploring everything she could.

The sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other wasn't enough. Asajj flipped her partner over, straddling the Togruta, eager for more. Beneath her Ahsoka arched her back to make it easier for Asajj to slide the bra off again. Seeing the exposed skin made Ventress hiss softly. Ahsoka whimpered, becoming painfully aroused at the thought of what the other woman wanted to do with her.

Rubbing the sensitive skin of the Togruta's breasts with her thumb, Asajj dipped her head to kiss and lick at one hard nipple. This elicited a squeal and whimper from Ahsoka. Ventress kissed her lover hard and bucked her hips against the Togruta's. Hot, wet arousal was building between both women's legs, causing them to moan and growl with eagerness.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"Before we...I want to tell you that I, well, I love you..."

The orange-skinned Togruta smiled. She reached up and kissed Asajj gently on the lips before moving down to nibble at the Rattataki's neck. "I know, and I love you too."

**The rest of the sex is next chapter. Please review, and tell me if you liked it or not. Be nice, though, if you do. Flames are rude. **


	8. I will follow you

"_Before we...I want to tell you that I, well, I love you..."_

_The orange-skinned Togruta smiled. She reached up and kissed Asajj gently on the lips before moving down to nibble at the Rattataki's neck. "I know, and I love you too."_

In that moment, Asajj felt all her inhibitions fall away. She trailed her fingers down Ahsoka's body towards the heat between the Togruta's legs, eager to touch her lover. The need to feel was overwhelming the pale Rattataki. She just couldn't hold back, and, truthfully, didn't want to. Ahsoka gave a sharp gasp of surprise and pleasure as one finger slid into her. It felt amazing!

Growling with lust, they kissed and bucked into each other, beginning a rhythm. Asajj purred as Ahsoka brought their hot, wet pussies into contact. They both felt their climaxes coming near and the pace increased.

Hot skin pressed against hot skin, causing delightful friction. Ahsoka felt her mind go blank as every bit of her mind and heart melded with her lover's. Neither woman could remember ever being separate beings, or anything at all except this amazing feeling.

With screams of ecstasy, Ahsoka fell over the edge, her juices coating Asajj's thigh. The Rattataki followed soon afterward, collapsing limply onto the Togruta a moment later.

"Asajj?"

Silver eyes looked into the Togruta's searchingly. "Yes?"

"Where will you go?" Sadness and fear start to make themselves known in Ahsoka's voice. _I don't want to loose Asajj..._

Cupping Ahsoka's cheek gently, Asajj sighed and tried to calm the young woman. "I won't abandon you, youngling. I can promise you that." Private doubts surfaced in the Rattataki's mind but were pushed away in favor of happier thoughts. It was something she hadn't done in a very long time; optimism was viewed by the Sith as lunacy or worse.

Ahsoka nodded and stood slowly. Looking around, she located her clothes and pulled them on. She felt the former assassin's gaze on her, but did not turn to look at the other woman.

_What now? _Asajj wondered as she pulled on her own clothes. Without a doubt - and it frightened her to know this - she would follow Ahsoka, wherever the Force led them. It was strange to care about someone else more than she cared for herself.

**I apologize deeply for how long this took :( I was frightened of writing sex at first, and then I procrastinated even more. **

**Next chapter will be MUCH longer, I promise. I just needed to write something to deal with the writer's block. By the way, guys, why don't you write your own Ahsoka/Ventress fics as well? I'd love to see a community grow :)**


	9. New Lives and Clouded Futures

Anakin Skywalker let out a long sigh as he gazed up at the Corusant skies. Cold stars winked among the blackness, uncaring witnesses to his pain. Ahsoka was gone! His Padawan had been like a little sister to him. She'd annoyed him, listened to him, tried to impress him, and even disobeyed him when she thought it was right to do so.

He had to admit to himself that she'd...grown on him. Ahsoka was the kind of person that one grew to like and care for because of her cheerfulness. Now, though, Anakin would never see her again.

Ventress - that cursed assassin - was the reason behind it. Clutching his saber tightly in his mechanical hand, Anakin swore revenge against the bald-headed Rattataki. His chest heaved with anguished sobs and tears streamed hot and wet down his face.

Even Padme had been unable to console him. She'd been his friend since he was a small, frightened boy taken from slavery by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Right now Anakin knew that he needed his former Master to comfort him. He wanted to be held and calmed and gentled the way Obi-Wan had for years.

"Ani? Anakin?" the soft, accented voice of the Master in question sounded from behind the grieving Knight.

"She's gone, Obi-Wan. I...she was like the sister I never had." Anakin didn't turn around. The dark-haired man felt his aubern-haired companion move closer and circle gentle arms around his back. Light gushes of breath touched Anakin's cheek as Obi-Wan's mouth moved close to his ear.

"Don't feel as though it's your fault. Ahsoka chose to accompany Luminara with her own free will."

A harsh sound - half laugh, half sob - issued from Anakin's mouth. No translation was needed. Obi-Wan tsked and drew back a little, meeting his partner's eyes.

"Shall we forget about it tonight?" the auburn-haired Master queried gently.

"Come to bed, Ani."

This time a weak, watery smile graced the grieving Knight's face. Anakin nodded and leaned toward his partner to press their lips together in a loving kiss. It was chaste and comforting; they were both exhausted after a long day of meetings with the Council.

Side by side, the lovers walked slowly away into the bedroom, giving each other what comfort they could.

Far away a very different pair of lovers was making their way through space. Asajj had found the transport she'd used to reach Ahsoka, and now sat in the pilot's seat of the craft, guiding it through hyperspace. Beside her, meditating, sat Ahsoka herself. The Togruta's orange skin and bright markings stood out under the glow of the cabin lights.

Asajj seemed to blend in with the lights, due to her pale skin. The Rattataki kept her eyes on the sights beyond the glass for the most part - though she occasionally glanced to the side at Ahsoka. Both stayed quiet, preferring not to break the comfortable silence between them.

They had agreed to stay far away from the effects of the Clone Wars. Since there was no place for them in the Republic or with the Sepratists, they planned to find a small, unknown planet at the edge of the galaxy. It would be far safer there, and they would be able to live in peace.

_I've had enough of war and bloodshed,_ Asajj thought to herself. _Enough to last me many lifetimes._

She thanked the Force for helping her find Ahsoka - for letting her even survive long enough to find Ahsoka. It was amazing what love could do to change you...

A soft hand touched the Rattataki's arm. "I feel so torn..."

"I know, 'Soka." regret laced Asajj's rough voice. She'd never considered herself a caring woman - for good reason - but she understood that Ahsoka cared deeply for her Master and friends. When training with Ky Narec on her home world, Asajj had felt a deep connection with the Jedi. He'd been a father to her when few others would have even cared. So she understood well how it felt to leave behind all comfort and familiarity for a dangerous, unknown place.

Leaning against the other woman, Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. Her turn to pilot would be coming up soon and she needed to keep her focus. But the persistent ache in the Togruta's heart refused to let her be. Asajj sent soothing thoughts to her lover through the Force in an attempt to help, though this didn't produce any results. Instead, the Rattataki resolved to pilot this whole flight - until they needed fuel, at least - herself.

Their craft raced through hyperspace quickly, vibrating underneath its passenger's feet. Smiling, Ventress let the vibrations soothe her after a long day...

**Thanks for being patient, people. I asked Tess to beta this for me, and there were some unexpected things that happened IRL, so sorry for the delays. This chapter was pretty short because I'm trying to gt back on my feet after some bad stuff happening.  
**

**Enjoy, please...**


End file.
